sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zinc the Chameleon
"The time has come to pass. And to pass the time, we must fight!" - Zinc the Chameleon Zinc the Chameleon is a pink, anthropomorphic chameleon and she is 17 years old. Throughout her life, Zinc has taken up training in hand-to-hand combat, shooting and archery, which has given her highly skilled abilities for battles. She is 110cm (3ft 7) and weighs 22kg (48.4lbs). She has two best friends, Heston the Gecko and Breccan the Pilbara Monitor. Her parents are called Inigo the Chameleon and Sinead the Chameleon, who are both deceased. Her name comes from the scientific word "zinc", a poisonous metallic chemical element. History Childhood Zinc was born in the Rocky Islands to two young chameleons called Inigo and Sinead. During her childhood, Zinc would never communicate with anyone else on the Rocky Islands, apart from Inigo and Sinead. Zinc never attended school either, as she was scared of strangers. At home, Inigo and Sinead used to let Zinc play with water pistols, boxing gloves and wooden planks (used for kicking), which helped her gather the strength she has today. Unfortunately, a murderer was on the loose in Rocky Islands, and killed both of Zinc's parents. Too scared to say or do anything, Zinc decided the best idea was to run away. During her traveling, Zinc approached an old cave, and stayed there until the murderer was caught. Zinc lived in the cave for eight and a half years, spending most of her time performing boxing, shooting, archery, hand-to-hand combat and drinking water. She thought the cave wasn't a bad place at all, so overstayed the amount of time she was meant to stay there, as the murderer in Rocky Islands got caught two years after the murder of Zinc's parents. Meeting Heston and Breccan After many years of living in the cave, Zinc decided to finally leave and return to the Rocky Islands. She approached two lizards, Heston the Gecko and Breccan the Pilbara Monitor. Fearing that she would get killed, Zinc started to fight them. Zinc won the fight and told them to stay out of her way. Heston explained to Zinc that they weren't her enemies, and would like to help her. Breccan agreed with Heston's words, so Zinc shook hands with the two of them and confirmed them as her "allies". After becoming friends with Heston and Breccan, Zinc wandered off with them into a forest. Half the trees were cut down, and the smell of dead animals filled the air. Confused, Zinc searched the forest for clues. She finally came across a mysterious anthropomorphic animal, who appeared to be a Komodo Dragon. Zinc demanded to know it's name, and when it didn't answer, Zinc challenged it to a fight. Heston and Breccan both started to worry about Zinc's obsession with fights, so they tried to pull her off the Komodo Dragon. Furious, Zinc started shouting at her friends whilst she was being dragged away. The three lizards have not seen the Komodo Dragon since. First Battle With Jordis the Pogona One day, when Zinc was on a mission, she thought she could sense something moving, and could smell the blood of another lizard. Zinc got suspicious and started yelling "Hello? Who's there? Don't be afraid, I'll only put you to sleep forever!" After a while, a yellow pogona (bearded dragon) stepped out of the shadows. The pogona turned out to be a female, and had yellow spikes and scales. Zinc asked for her name, and the pogona replied, "Jordis, also known as The Sword-Maiden. Hmm... there's something about you that seems to disturb me." and began attacking her. Zinc, for the first time, was not ready to fight, but decided the best thing to do was to fight back. Unfortunately, Jordis won, leaving Zinc with many sword wounds in her arms, torso and legs. Since then, Zinc and Jordis and both been arch-rivals, attempting to beat each other unconcious whenever they see each other. Relationships Inigo and Sinead Inigo and Sinead were both Zinc's parents, and Zinc had a good relationship with them. They were the only lizards in the Rocky Islands Zinc could communicate with. They let their daughter play with fighting equipment a lot, and she never attended school. Zinc was thankful to them for having a great life. When Zinc was 8 years old, both Inigo and Sinead were murdered, which caused Zinc to run away from the Rocky Islands. The ghosts of her parents haunt her in her sleep at night. Heston the Gecko Heston the Gecko is Zinc's closest friend, and sometimes helps her in difficult situations, such as the ghost haunting. Whenever Zinc is in a crisis, Heston takes her out of it, and always promises her she can tell him about any problems she has. When they first met, Zinc started to fight him, as she hated strangers, and won the fight. Heston tried to snap her out of her madness and explained everything to her, and Zinc shook hands with him and called him her "ally". Breccan the Pilbara Monitor Breccan is Zinc's other best friend, but he is not as close to her as Heston. They both get along most of the time, but often end up in fights, mostly because of simple tasks or things that don't matter, and Heston always has to break them up. Breccan is not highly skilled in combat, and Zinc always criticises this, even though Heston is not highly skilled either. Every time Heston is away, Breccan and Zinc start to fight, but mostly just for fun. Jordis the Pogona Jordis the Pogona is Zinc's arch-rival. They often battle each other, trying to prove who's better. They (roughly) have the same amount of strength, with Zinc winning one half of the battles, whilst Jordis wins the other half. Whenever they both meet, they will get mad at each other. There is no friendly chemistry between the two, just rivalry with a lot of hatred. Abilities As Zinc is a chameleon, she has the ability to turn invisible, although she rarely uses this ability. Her ability to change colours helps her to camouflage into plants or walls whenever in battle. She is also good at shooting, especially sniping, as she always hits the targets she is focused on, and is never spotted during sniping. Another ability she uses sometimes is archery, a backup ability for whenever she runs out of bullets. Her highest ability is hand-to-hand combat, as she rarely gets hit back during a fight. By sensing her enemies, she can smell their blood, which is another high ability. Whenever she wins a battle, her enemies are beaten to the bone, almost causing them to bleed to death. Weaknesses Zinc is not very good at communicating with others, as she is always scared when she meets someone, or she can get defensive and start fighting them. She also has anger problems, shouts a lot, and breaks things every so often, which cause a lot of drama for her friends and other lizards in the Rocky Islands. Weapons Zinc is a professional weapon user, and has different types of guns and archery equipment. Here is a list of the weapons she owns: Guns *Sniper Rifle - Zinc's most used gun/Mainly used when sneaking, or for weak points *Desert Eagle - Used for self-defense/Rarely used *Service Pistol - Sometimes used in battle *Flamethrower - Used to set enemies on fire *Blunderbuss - Used to injure/kill trespassers Archery Bows and Arrows *Recurve Bow *Longbow *Fiber Glass Arrows *Wooden Arrows Personality Zinc is mostly really angry and stubborn at times, but she can also be happy and caring whenever she is with Heston and Breccan. She is also very judgemental at times, and always negatively judges people's combat skills, and tries not to let them say a comeback to her. When it comes to challenges, Zinc turns serious and is focused on the challenges and nothing else around her, which both Heston and Breccan hate. Romance Zinc has zero interest when it comes to romance, and has often said it is "a waste of time and space". Whenever she sees couples walking past her, she will end up sighing and saying to her friends, "Haven't they heard of a thing called freedom?" Appearance Zinc has pink coloured scales, a curved, orange horn on her head, peach skin, blue eyes, and a long curly tail. Her attire is a green, short-sleeved t-shirt with a flattened collar, black gloves with yellow cuffs, a black belt, grey pants and brown, thigh length boots with buckles on them. This means Zinc is a tomboy, and she has once stated she "wouldn't be seen dead in a dress". Facts *Zinc's original name was meant to be "Verena", but was then changed to "Zinc" because of her tomboy-ish attitude and clothing. *When Zinc was first designed, her scales were dark purple, but the colour didn't suit her look, so it got changed to pink. *Zinc looks very similar to the Archie Sonic Comic's Liza the Chameleon. *Unlike most chameleons in Sonic the Hedgehog, Zinc is not a ninja. *In Sonic the Hedgehog, all the chameleon's horns are yellow. Zinc's is orange. *Zinc cannot stick to walls (again like most chameleons) but can turn invisible. *In Sonic the Hedgehog, the chameleon's heads are pointed. Zinc's head is round. *Most Sonic characters gloves are white. Zinc's gloves are black. *Zinc has never eaten food before in her life, and only drinks water. *In the future, when Zinc is 42 years old, her left arm is missing and replaced with a giant laser gun. This is because Jordis the Pogona chops it off with her sword in one of their battles. She also has shorter hair. *When Zinc is angry, she often says "god dammit" or "damn". *Zinc will not become friends with a stranger unless being told why. *Zinc has no plans in having children and getting married, as she dislikes both children and romance. *Zinc has not appeared in anything Sonic-related yet. *Apart from romance and strangers, Zinc also hates weaknesses, and can't accept that she has a few of them. *Due to living in a place where technology does not exist, Zinc has never heard of the internet. *Zinc does not use super transformations to destroy enemies. *Although she does have a strong hate for people she first meets, Zinc doesn't want to see any chameleons get hurt. Quotes *''"Dammit, the enemy has underestimated me again!" -'' Zinc complaining about her assassins. *''"Why am I here? This wasn't really a challenge." - Zinc after defeating her enemies in a short amount of time. *"So, Breccan, have you ever been in battle before? No? Doesn't seem like it." ''- Zinc criticising Breccan's skills. *''"I smell the blood of the intruder."'' - Zinc sensing her enemies trespassing. *''"How do we all know if we're not in hell? We could be in hell right now." - Zinc telling Heston and Breccan that they all might be in hell. *"Romance is the most stupidest thing to happen to people. It's a waste of time and space." ''- Zinc claiming her hatred for romance. *''"Heston, you really should be a councillor." ''- Zinc praising Heston's careness and advice. *''"I am the monster and you are the prey." ''- Zinc during battling. *''"When I first meet someone, I ask for their name. SO TELL ME IT, GOD DAMMIT!" - Zinc when she demands for the mysterious Komodo Dragon's name. *"My name is Zinc, a highly skilled fighter and the only skilled fighter. Why do you insist you are?!" - Zinc when she first fights Jordis the Pogona. *"The time has come to pass. And to pass the time, we must fight!" ''- Zinc facing her enemies. *''"Look, let's all agree on this. I'm a crazy woman, and obsessed with fighting. But that's who I am, and you can't change one's personality!" ''- Zinc going crazy at Heston, Breccan and the others in the Rocky Islands. *''"Heh heh, you really thought "victory" had your name written on it?" ''- Zinc after winning a battle against Jordis. Gallery IMG049.jpg IMG050.jpg IMG0513.jpg zinc.jpg futurezinc.jpg|Future Zinc zinc2.jpg zinc3.jpg zinc5.jpg zinc6.jpg jordisandzinc.jpg Category:Chameleons Category:Good Category:Females